Here Comes The Bride
by Child of the Muse
Summary: written for the quidditch fanfiction competition last round


2. crass, 11. blissfully, 8. happily

According to the majority of the wizarding world, they were blissfully in love and happily engaged, though the last bit wasn't true. According to the minority of a few Slytherins and Draco's parents, he was spoiling their son's innocence, corrupting his sense of decency, and damning their son to social suicide. Oh, and not to mention that Draco was going to leave him for a woman who could produce an heir, and sue him for half of the money in his vault. According to _them, _it was only a matter of time_._

Apparently, time felt like pulling one over on him today.

"We're going to be late. My parents won't like that."

Of course they wouldn't, but being early wouldn't necessarily make them like him any_more_. Unfortunately, he couldn't stall any longer. He got into the carriage and settled in for the ride, fidgeting the entire way to the manor.

The first time he'd visited Draco's childhood home, he was fidgety, nervous, and nauseous. When he left, he was confused. The next week when they went back, he came fidgeting, but left only barely managing to conceal his rage. Between barbs about him not being good enough for Draco and Draco using him as nothing more than his personal concubine, but of course their words were thinly veiled and nicely sugar coated because the Malfoy's would never be so crass, he had very nearly stormed out. As it was, he'd had to take several deep inconspicuous breaths and try to hold back the tears that had threatened to prick at the corner of his eyes.

This was one factor about dating Draco Malfoy that he could leave out.

"Why do you always fidget like that? I mean, I could understand perhaps the first few weeks we visited but we've been dating almost _three years._"

"I'm fine. I just want to make a good impression is all."

"You're practically like part of the family Harry. You and I both know they accept you. If she could, my mother would adopt you as a second son. She sings _your_ praises more than she sings _mine._"

And he just _totally_ wondered why _that _was, as if he didn't already know.

"Come darling, I shall ensure that you dine only on the best my love."

He curled up into Draco's side, taking comfort where he could get it. Draco was an excellent cook, making expensive rare french cuisine almost effortlessly as he could speak the language itself. He sneaked a peak up at the blond haired aristocrat, whose hair he had taken a liking to when he wore it like this. It completed his brooding sexy look, but his favorite thing about Draco's hair, other than its fluffy softness, was moving it out of those eyes: those perfect crystal grey eyes, almost silvery-white in their perfection. Draco always went on about his green, but he _much _preferred Draco's rare hue.

It was times like this when he was reminded of exactly _why _he came here and put up with his relatives. Anything was worth the love that shown from those merry and gay gorgeous gray's…when he wasn't brooding of course.

Draco lifted a hand, complete with a perfect manicure (because handshakes are important for making a good impression apparently) and knocked at the door, announcing his presence. His Father answered, his robes immaculate and richly detailed, his eyes warm and seemingly inviting as he ushered them both inside like esteemed guests. Draco's mother seemed to be playing along much the same lines as she embraced them both, welcoming them into the living room.

"Draco, it has been so long. Come and help me pick out decorations for Nott's wedding. I need your professional advice."

He wanted to scream out _no Draco, don't leave me here_ but that would give too much away. However, it didn't stop him from feeling it. It very nearly rolled off his lips when Draco's shining face turned towards him and his eyes took on a familiar expression, a comfortable expression. He was confident that he wouldn't be the only one getting treated like royalty. If only he had Draco's confidence.

"Surely you can both find ways to entertain yourselves while I'm gone?"

Lucius Malfoy responded smoothly before he could. "I will take great care with your partner, Draco. Enjoy your mothers spoilings."

Draco and Narcissa Malfoy left the room, and the face before him transformed. If anyone deserved an emmy, it would be this man. "Narcissa has set up a wedding between Draco and miss Parkinson. They have been engaged now for quite some time, and it surprises me that Draco made no mention of this to you."

He stared at the fire, gazing into the flickering flames. He'd been called all sort of things, all type of insinuations were made, his character had been completely disparaged, and yet, to get between him and Draco in this way...

"Me and Draco will be officially engaged soon." And he would make sure they would be, even if he had to do it himself.

"Homosexuality is a despicably vile practice. My son will engage in it no further with you. We shall erase your stain from his name and _you_ shall be nothing more than a forgotten paramour when compared to the lovely-"

"Parkinson? Come _Father_ surely if you were to pick out a suitable spouse for me, or at least what passes for a spouse in _your _mind these days, you could do better than Parkinson. That's just insulting."

He turned around, looking at Draco incredulously, outraged. But his outrage about Draco joking at a time like this…it all but died on his lips. The only other time he had seen Draco this angry was when Ron had hit him in the face, breaking his nose when he found out that his best friend was gay. But _this _out shadowed even that…and yet Draco remained as composed as a king. He walked forward regally, taking a place beside him and openly grasping his hand, something propriety wouldn't have allowed them before Draco had decided to pull out all the stops.

"Father…a funny word isn't it? I must admit, it's almost as humorous as the word _family_…tell me, do those word's mean anything to you…Lucius?"

"Dra-!"

"_Silencio! _Quiet you fool, I did not give you permission to speak, did I? You have cast aspersions upon my lover and therefore, upon myself. I ask myself whether or not that occurred to you, but I realize now that it matters very little what you do or do not think of either of us, because you were never really my father to begin with. A _father_ would not have gone behind my back and arranged a wedding without my knowledge when I have made it openly clear that I am a homosexual. Honestly, I am not sure which disgusts me further, the mere idea that you came up with this farce of a marriage, the thought that mother was in on it, or the fact that the Parkinsons agreed to it. Regardless, it ends _now._ My Goblins have already begun work on securing me my fortune, which I will make sure that you lose your own for this treachery, have no doubt of that. For now, me and my _true_ fiancé shall return home. Good day to you, _Lucius Malfoy._"

"You say that like it's a curse. You do realize you are insulting yourself as well?"

Draco smiled. "Considering that I am a Potter now, I don't see how it matters much what I was before this moment."

"W-what?" This conversation was giving him seriously emotional whiplash. Draco smiled at him mischievously. "I believe we have a wedding to plan, my dearest soon-to- be husband."

He hugged Draco close, closer than close. Draco was taking on his last name? Draco was standing up to his parents for him? Draco was asking him to propose? Draco was going to sue his father? And he'd thought of all of this in only a couple of _minutes? _"Remind me not to get on _your_ bad side."


End file.
